


Déjà-vu

by kaoticwords



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, silly gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoticwords/pseuds/kaoticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never get rid of some things, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà-vu

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge of Lycoris.

“Hakkai?”

“Yes, Gojyo.”

“You bought a frog-ashtray?” Gojyo holds the oddly cute object for farther examination.

“Why, yes. There was a stall in the market with some interesting things.”

He doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s smiling.

“You really _need_ to stop using cans as ashtrays, Gojyo.”

He answers the teacher’s tone with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah... But a frog?”

Hakkai laughs softly. “I don’t know, I saw it and had the urge to buy it. Don’t you like it?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you like, Hakkai.”

Gojyo still thinks he's missing something here. He stubs his cigarette butt out in the frog’s mouth and turns to help Hakkai with the shopping.


End file.
